the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of films with live action and animation
This is a list of films with live action and animation, films that combine live action and animated elements, typically interacting. By decade 1900s * 1900 – The Enchanted Drawing 1910s * 1914 – Gertie the Dinosaur * 1917 – ("When Captain Grogg was to be painted") * 1918 – Out of the Inkwell (animated characters in live action surroundings: series between 1918 and 1929) 1920s * 1923 – Alice Comedies (live action girl in animated surroundings) * 1929 – Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid 1930s * 1930 – King of Jazz (animated segment by Walter Lantz) * 1933 – Alice in Wonderland (animated segment "The Walrus and the Carpenter") * 1933 – King Kong (King Kong made by Willis O'Brien) * 1933 – Son of Kong (Little Kong made by Willis O'Brien) * 1933 – Zero for Conduct * 1934 – Babes in Toyland * 1934 – Hollywood Party (animated segment "The Hot Choc-Late Soldiers") * 1934 – Servants' Entrance (sequence with animated singing silverware) 1940s * 1940 – Fantasia * 1940 – You Ought to Be in Pictures * 1940 – Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner * 1943 – ''Saludos Amigos * 1943 – Who Killed Who? (two live-action sequences) * 1944 – The Three Caballeros * 1945 – Anchors Aweigh (Tom and Jerry make an appearance) * 1946 – Song of the South * 1947 – Fun and Fancy Free * 1948 – Melody Time (with Amigo Lady from Blame it on the Samba) * 1948 – Two Guys from Texas * 1949 – Alice in Wonderland * 1949 – Mighty Joe Young (Joe Young made by Willis O'Brien and Ray Harryhausen) * 1949 – My Dream Is Yours * 1949 – So Dear to My Heart * 1949 – Señor Droopy 1950s * 1950 – ''Destination Moon * 1951 – Cold Turkey (live action wrestling match on TV) * 1953 – Dangerous When Wet * 1953 – The Three Little Pups (cowboys riding horses; Southern Wolf riding on black-and-white live action horse) * 1956 – Invitation to the Dance (The third and final segment of Sinbad the Sailor) * 1956 – Forbidden Planet * 1957 – The Black Scorpion * 1958 – Fiend Without a Face * 1958 – Vertigo (Dream Sequence) * 1959 – Behemoth, the Sea Monster * 1959 – The Mouse That Jack Built (live action sequence at the end) * 1959 – Donald in Mathmagic Land (animated character at a live action billiards game, other live action scenes) 1960s * 1960 – Dinosaurus! * 1961 – Donald and the Wheel (silhouettes of two actors, live action objects and dancer) * 1963 – Cici Can (animated ghost by Yalçın Çetin) * 1963 _ '' The Pink Panther'' * 1964 – Mary Poppins * 1964 – A Shot in the Dark * 1964 – Dogora (animated tentacle sequences) * 1964 – The Incredible Mr. Limpet * 1964 – Tale about the Lost Time * 1965 – Pink Panzer * 1966 – The Daydreamer (live action and stop motion sequences) * 1966 _ Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree * 1967 – Cricket on the Hearth (live action opening and closing with animated sequences) * 1968 – Yokai Monsters: One Hundred Monsters * 1968 _ Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day * 1968 – Inspector Clouseau * 1969 – The Valley of Gwangi 1970s * 1970 – Song of Norway * 1970 – The Phantom Tollbooth * 1971 – Aesop's Fables * 1971 – Bedknobs and Broomsticks * 1971 – Godzilla vs. Hedorah (animated sequences) * 1972 – Godzilla vs. Gigan (animated sequences) * 1972 – The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes (live action with stop motion and animated sequences) * 1972 – The War Between Men and Women * 1973 – Heavy Traffic * 1973 – Marco (live action and stop motion sequences) * 1974 – The Golden Voyage of Sinbad * 1974 – Dunderklumpen! * 1974 – Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too * 1975 – Coonskin * 1975 – Monty Python and the Holy Grail (animated sequences) * 1975 – Han's Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid (live action sequences) * 1975 – The Return of the Pink Panther * 1976 – Allegro Non Troppo * 1976 – Futureworld * 1976 – Eraserhead (one scene) * 1976 – The Pink Panther Strikes Again * 1977 – Pete's Dragon (Elliot the dragon animated character) * 1977 – Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (Claire Williams sequences) * 1977 – Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger * 1977 _ The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * 1977 – Dot and the Kangaroo * 1977 – Gulliver's Travels * 1977 – Annie Hall''https://film.avclub.com/cartoon-break-20-live-action-movies-with-one-animated-1798229418 * 1977 – ''Sender Nordlicht * 1978 – The Water Babies * 1978 – Laserblast * 1978 – Revenge of the Pink Panther * 1978 – Grease (animated opening sequence) * 1979 – The Little Convict 1980s * 1980 – ''The Great Rock & Roll Swindle (some segments) * 1980 – Xanadu (animated sequence by Don Bluth) * 1980 – 9 to 5 (one scene) * 1980 – Gamera: Super Monster (animated sequence) * 1981 – Around the World with Dot * 1981 – Maria, Mirabela * 1981 – The Evil Dead (stop motion scene) * 1982 – Pink Floyd The Wall (animated sequences by Gerald Scarfe) * 1982 – Tron * 1982 – Trail of the Pink Panther * 1983 – Dot and the Bunny * 1983 – Twice Upon a Time (animated film with color live-action sequences) * 1983 – The Meaning of Life * 1983 – Twilight Zone: The Movie * 1983 – Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore * 1983 – What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? (partially colorized World War II footage) * 1983 – Curse of the Pink Panther * 1984 – Cannonball Run II * 1985 – Return to Oz (animated effects by Will Vinton) * 1985 – Better Off Dead (stop-motion burger scene) * 1985 – Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird * 1986 – Dot and Keeto * 1986 – Dot and the Whale * 1986 – The Adventures of Milo and Otis * 1986 – Flight of the Navigator * 1986 – One Crazy Summer (animated sequences) * 1987 – Dot and the Smugglers * 1987 – Mannequin (Sally Cruikshank title animated sequence) * 1987 – Dot Goes to Hollywood * 1987 – The Gate * 1987 – Twilight of the Cockroaches * 1987 – Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (live-action footage of Spruce Goose flight shown during museum tour) * 1987 – Evil Dead 2 (stop motion scene) * 1987 – A Mouse, A Mystery and Me * 1988 – Treasure Island (Soviet film) * 1988 – Beetlejuice (stop-motion effects) * 1988 – Alice * 1988 – Katy, Kiki y Koko, a.k.a. Katy Meets the Aliens or Katy and the Katerpillar Kids (aliens watch live action footage from Earth) * 1988 – Moonwalker (Will Vinton "Speed Demon" segment) * 1988 – Mickey's 60th Birthday (TV special) * 1988 – Who Framed Roger Rabbit * 1989 – Going Overboard (a few sequences) * 1989 – Raja Chinna Roja * 1989 – Godzilla vs. Biollante (stop motion and animated sequences) (deleted scenes) 1990s * 1990 – Gremlins 2: The New Batch (electric gremlin, stop motion, and Chuck Jones animated opening and ending sequences) * 1990 – Deepa & Rupa: A Fairy Tale from India * 1990 – Grim Prairie Tales (dream sequence) * 1990 – Madhouse (Sally Cruikshank title animated sequence) * 1990 – Rockin' Through the Decades * 1990 – Werner – Beinhart! * 1991 – Problem Child 2 (Cartoon rabies scene) * 1991 – Rock-A-Doodle * 1991 – Nilus the Sandman: The Boy Who Dreamed Christmas * 1991 – Volere volare * 1991 – City Slickers (Wayne Fitzgerald & Bob Kurtz animated title sequence) * 1992 – Cool World * 1992 – Evil Toons * 1992 – Stay Tuned (Chuck Jones sequence) * 1992 – The Lawnmower Man (animated sequences) * 1992 – Braindead (one scene) * 1992 – Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala * 1993 – O' Faby * 1993 – Kamen Rider ZO * 1993 – Son of the Pink Panther * 1993 – Last Action Hero (one animated character) * 1993 – Jurassic Park (John Hammond shown with "Mr. DNA", an animated DNA strand, as part of a projector presentation at the park's visitor center) * 1993 – Opéra imaginaire * 1993 – Robocop 3 * 1993 – Mrs. Doubtfire * 1994 – * 1994 – Dot in Space * 1994 – Natural Born Killers * 1994 – Faust * 1994 – The Flintstones * 1994 – The Mask * 1994 – The Pagemaster * 1995 – Babe * 1995 – Balto (live action sequences) * 1995 – Casper * 1995 – Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (CGI Zords) * 1996 – Conspirators of Pleasure * 1996 – Joe's Apartment * 1996 – A Very Brady Sequel * 1996 – The Adventures of Pinocchio * 1996 – Matilda * 1996 – The Stupids * 1996 – James and the Giant Peach * 1996 – Space Jam * 1996 – 101 Dalmatians * 1996 – Sabrina the Teenage Witch * 1997 – Casper: A Spirited Beginning * 1997 – An American Werewolf in Paris (CGI werewolves) * 1997 – The End of Evangelion * 1997 – For the Bible Tells Me So * 1998 – Babe: Pig in the City * 1998 – Casper Meets Wendy * 1998 – Lost in Space * 1998 – Run Lola Run * 1998 – Small Soldiers * 1998 – Sabrina Goes to Rome * 1999 – My Favorite Martian * 1999 – Stuart Little * 1999 – Inspector Gadget * 1999 – Sabrina Down Under (CGI fish sequence) * 1999 – Fantasia 2000 2000s * 2000 – The 10th Kingdom (animated butterflies and hearts, and the singing ring, in the Kissing Town sequence and the coronation banquet scene) * 2000 – The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * 2000 – The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * 2000 – The Tigger Movie * 2000 – Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2000 – Dinosaur * 2000 – Little Otik * 2000 – How the Grinch Stole Christmas * 2001 – Osmosis Jones * 2001 – Monkeybone * 2001 – Hedwig and the Angry Inch (The Origin of Love sequence) * 2001 – Big Shot's Funeral * 2001 – Freddy Got Fingered * 2001 – Cats & Dogs * 2002 – El Rey de la Granja (The King Farm) * 2002 – The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys * 2002 – Lilo & Stitch (clip of Earth vs. the Spider) * 2002 – Scooby-Doo * 2002 – Stuart Little 2 * 2003 – Kangaroo Jack * 2003 – Elf (stop-motion characters) * 2003 – The Lizzie McGuire Movie * 2003 – Y Mabinogi * 2003 – Looney Tunes: Back in Action * 2003 – Inspector Gadget 2 * 2003 – The Cat in the Hat * 2004 – Garfield: The Movie * 2004 – Immortal (animated sequences) * 2004 – Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * 2004 – ''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (animated sequence) * 2004 – The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * 2004 – Fat Albert * 2004 – The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou * 2004 – Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events * 2004 – Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * 2004 – The Lion King 1½ (live action commercial on theater screen when Pumbaa sits on remote) * 2004 – The World * 2005 – Lunacy * 2005 – Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * 2005 – The Piano Tuner of Earthquakes * 2005 – Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (clips from Them!) * 2005 – Reefer Madness ("The Brownie Song" sequence) * 2005 – Son of the Mask * 2005 – Fuck (documentary with animated scenes by Bill Plympton) * 2006 – Hoodwinked! * 2006 – The Sparky Book * 2006 – Hui Buh * 2006 – Garfield 2: A Tail of Two Kitties * 2006 – Hood of Horror * 2006 – The Science of Sleep * 2006 – How to Eat Fried Worms (animated sequences) * 2006 – The Fall (one animated sequence) * 2006 – Happy Feet (live action sequences) * 2006 – The Pink Panther (animated opening sequence) * 2006 – Miss Potter * 2006 – Re-Animated * 2007 – Arthur and the Invisibles * 2007 – Are We Done Yet? (animated intro) * 2007 – Enchanted * 2007 – Alvin and the Chipmunks * 2007 – Ben 10: Race Against Time * 2007 – For the Bible Tells Me So (one animated sequence) * 2007 – Resiklo * 2008 – AROG (animated prehistoric animals) * 2008 – WALL-E *2008 – Waltz with Bashir (one live-action sequence) * 2008 – Semum (animated demonic creatures) * 2009 – The Private Lives of Pippa Lee (one scene) * 2009 – Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins * 2009 – G-Force * 2009 – Ben 10: Alien Swarm * 2009 – Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever (animated sequences) * 2009 – Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * 2009 – Shorts: The Adventures of the Wishing Rock * 2009 – The Pink Panther 2 (animated opening sequence, closing scene with animated character in live action environment) 2010s * 2010 – Diary of a Wimpy Kid (animated sequences) * 2010 – Surviving Life * 2010 – Bunraku * 2010 – Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster * 2010 – Higglety Pigglety Pop! or There Must Be More to Life (live action puppetry and stop-motion) * 2010 – Ultramarines: The Movie * 2010 – Yogi Bear * 2010 – Shank * 2010 – Scott Pilgrim vs. the World * 2010 – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 (The Tale of the Three Brothers sequence) * 2010 – Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * 2010 – Don't Go (live-action/animated short by Turgut Akaçık) * 2011 – Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (animated sequences) * 2011 – Death of a Superhero * 2011 – A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! * 2011 – Paul * 2011 – Hop * 2011 – Winnie the Pooh * 2011 – The Smurfs * 2011 – Happy Feet Two (live action sequences) * 2011 – Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * 2012 – '' * 2012 – Eega (live action animation of the fly protagonist) * 2012 – Soledad & Larguirucho * 2012 – Ted * 2012 – A Fairly Odd Christmas * 2012 – Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf - I Love Wolffy * 2012 – Sur la Piste du Marsupilami * 2012 – Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (animated sequences) * 2012 – Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn * 2013 – Robosapien: Rebooted * 2013 – The Congress * 2013 – The Smurfs 2 * 2013 – Shimajirō to Fufu no Daibōken: Sukue! Nanairo no Hana * 2013 – Ender's Game (video game sequences) * 2013 – Walking with Dinosaurs * 2013 – Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf - I Love Wolffy 2 * 2013 – Das Kleine Gespenst * 2014 – Gekijōban Cardfight!! Vanguard * 2014 – The Lego Movie *2014 – Godzilla *2014 – ''Maleficent'' *2014 – Earth to Echo *2014 – ''Hercules'' *2014 – ''Lucy'' *2014 – ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' * 2014 – İksir animated animal characters) * 2014 – Paddington * 2014 – A Fairly Odd Summer * 2014 – Shimajiro to Kujira no Uta * 2015 – Absolutely Anything * 2015 – (animated gopher characters) * 2015 – Shimajirō to Ōkina Ki * 2015 – The Diary of a Teenage Girl (animated sequences) * 2015 – The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * 2015 – Pixels * 2015 – American Ultra * 2015 – Goosebumps * 2015 – Krampus (computer-animated sequence) * 2015 – Monster Hunt * 2015 – Ted 2 * 2015 – ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * 2016 – Reveries of a Solitary Walker * 2016 – Deadpool (character sees animated hallucinations after being stabbed in the head) * 2016 – Shimajirō to Kuni Ehon *2016 – The Huntsman: Winter’s War * 2016 – The Jungle Book (CGI animals) *2016 – ''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' *2016 – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *2016 – The Legend of Tarzan * 2016 – The BFG (CGI giants with motion-capture) * 2016 – Ghostbusters (villain briefly turns into hand-drawn animated Ghostbusters logo; there are also CGI ghosts) *2016 – Nine Lives * 2016 – Pete's Dragon (CGI dragon) *2016 – Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children * 2016 – Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (animated sequences) *2016 – Shin Godzilla *2016 – Max Steel * 2016 – Yo-kai Watch: Soratobu Kujira to Double no Sekai no Daibōken da Nyan! * 2016 – Saving Sally * 2016 – Upin & Ipin: Jeng Jeng Jeng! * 2016 – A Monster Calls (animated sequences) * 2017 – Monster Trucks (CG animated monsters) * 2017 – The Lego Batman Movie (live action footage) * 2017 – Beauty and the Beast (CG animated characters) *2017 – Power Rangers *2017 – Alien: Covenant * 2017 – Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (puppetry sequence) * 2017 – Monkey Business: The Adventures of Curious George's Creators (documentary with animated scenes) *2017 – Okja *2017 – War for the Planet of the Apes * 2017 – Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (animated sequences) * 2017 – The Lego Ninjago Movie * 2017 – Foxtrot (animated sequence) * 2017 – '' Keeping Justice'' (animated sequence) * 2017 – Paddington 2 * 2017 – Woody Woodpecker *2017 – The Pirates of Somalia (animated sequences) * 2018 – Peter Rabbit *2018 – A Wrinkle in Time *2018 – The Hurricane Heist * 2018 – Ready Player One * 2018 – Rampage * 2018 – ''Avengers: Infinity War *2018 – Show Dogs *2018 – Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * 2018 – Christopher Robin * 2018 – Freaky Friday (animation faces at the beginning) *2018 – Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *2018 – The Nutcracker and the Four Realms *2018 – Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald *2018 – Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle * 2018 – Mary Poppins Returns * 2018 – Welcome to Marwen * 2019 – The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * 2019 – Avengers: Endgame * 2019 – Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * 2019 – Godzilla: King of the Monsters *2019 – Aladdin *2019 – '' Dora and the Lost City of Gold'' *2019 – Playmobil: The Movie * 2019 – Sonic the Hedgehog * 2019 – Dumbo * 2019 – The Lion King * 2019 - Maleficent: Mistress of Evil 2020s *2020 – Dolittle *2020 – Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway *2020 – Godzilla vs. Kong *2020 – The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run *2021 – Rugrats (CGI characters) *2021 - Tom and Jerry *2021 – Space Jam 2 See also * Category:Television series with live action and animation * List of highest grossing live-action/animated films References External links * A Mixed Picture – drawn animation/live action hybrids worldwide from the 1960s to the 1980s (by F. S. Litten) Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Lists of films Category:Lists